justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
This is a page for all the maps of the Just Cause game series. Common info The Just Cause game series is known for having the largest maps for "sandbox"-type games. The playable area of Just Cause (1) is 1'025 km2 and Just Cause 2 is 1'035.55 km2. Just Cause games provide in-game maps (in the PDA), but the map in Just Cause (1) does not provide info about settlement names and in some places it's difficult to distinguish a military base from a village. The main complaint is the lack of a player controlled map marker, which makes navigation difficult. The map in Just Cause 2 has more features, but there's no accurate way to set the map marker, causing all seemingly accurate co-ordinates to be inacurate by about +/- 5 m. Just Cause (1) - San Esperito All maps of San Esperito on this wiki: ﻿ Just Cause (1) map.png|Basic map after 100 % completion (1219 x 1223 px). It took me (GMRE) 32 screenshots and a lot of editing, to make this map. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest. See the full size image for detail. Leave improvement requests at the file talk page. Provinces and coverage.png|Provinces and coverage. Provinces of San Esperito.png|The PDA political map, showing all Provinces and their conditions. Map of Just Cause (1) military bases.png|The Military bases in San Esperito article has a table that lists all vehicles at every base. San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito. Map of Just Cause military vehicles.png|Locations of Military bases and safehouses with heavy armored vehicles. Glitch safehouse.png|See Just Cause Safehouses. Just Cause (1) map legend.png|See PDA. Isla Dominio map.png|See Isla Dominio. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|Location of the hidden Ballard M5B1 Scout. Map of unmarked base in San Esperito.png|This unmarked military base has an Agency Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. Just Cause demo map.png|Just Cause Demo. Settlements in Aguilar.png|Settlements in Provincia Aguilar. Location of Aguilar.png|Location of Provincia Aguilar. Settlements_in_Provincia_de_la_Cruz.png|Settlements on Provincia de la Cruz. Provincia_de_La_Cruz.png|Location of Provincia de la Cruz. settlement in Isla de la Asuncion.png|Settlements on Isla de la Asuncion. Location of Isla de la Asuncion.png|Location of Isla de la Asuncion. Provincia de Rio Negro map.png|Settlements on Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de Rio Negro Location.png|Location of Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de los bravos map.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los bravos.png|Location of Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los Guererros Settlements.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Guererros. Provincia de los Guererros location.jpg|Location of Provincia de los Guererros. Encarnacion map.jpg|Settlements in Encarnacion. Provincia de las Palmas.png|Map of Provincia de Las Palmas. Anti-Air Base Location.png|Unmarked base in Sink the Buccaneer. b.1. Political map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito.png|Map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito. JC1 island with strange black boxes.png|There are 3 black cubes on this Costa Verde island. This is a glitch. JC1 southern railroad map design error.png|A map design error at this railroad bridge stops AI traffic. Provincia de Don Velasco road to house.png|This small road at Provincia de Don Velasco leads to an unusual lone private house. Just Cause 2 - Panau All maps of Panau on this wiki. Race TheForbiddenCoast.png|See Races. LOST Island.jpg|Hantu Island. Hantu Island (map of secrets).png|Hantu Island secrets revealed. Hantu Island.PNG|Hantu island. Just Cause 2 Territories.png|Territories. Panau Motorway System.jpg|Panau Motorway/Highway System. Hot Air Balloon location map.png|Hot air balloon. Panau Aerial.jpg|A pre-release map of Panau. It points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has an odd small island in the north-east. See also: Cut game content. Just Cause 2 PDA map.jpg|See PDA. Panau.jpg|See Panau City. Tanah Raya.jpg|See Tanah Raya. Lautan Lama Desert map discoloration.png|A part of the Lautan Lama Desert. Pulau Kenjantanan.jpg|See: Pulau Kenjantanan. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|See: The broken ship and YP-107 Phoenix. Cape Carnival (map).png|Cape Carnival. 500px-Panau City Map.png|Panau City. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Pulau Berapi island in Panau Tengah Bay. Panau City (map).png|Panau City. Just Cause 2 demo map.jpg|Just Cause 2 Demo. Pulau Kait harbor map.png|Pulau Kait harbor. Desert map.png|An unmarked facility in the Lautan Lama Desert. Bandar Gereja Gurun and Desert Dash race (map).jpg|See Races. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.jpg|Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Panauan oil and gas fields (map).png|Oil and Gas Fields in Panau. Airports and Airstrips (JC2).png|See List of Airports in Panau. Unknown Stucture.png Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama - Sungai Jernih.jpg|See Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama, Sungai Jernih and Pemainan Racun. ---- Map from the official Just Cause website #Mile High Club #Ski Resort #Panau Falls Casino #Panau International Airport #Panau Capital City - Panau City #Giant satellite dish - PAN MILSAT #Cape Carnival rocket base. #Karl Blaine's Residence #Roaches HQ #Reapers HQ #Ular Boys HQ #Snow Peak #Desert Peak #Tropical Peak #(?) - Hot air balloon ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Panau. Just Cause 3 - Medici Medici topographical map.jpg|Medici topographical map. JC3 map during development.png|JC3 map during development. Medici area names map.jpg|This is compiled from a video that showed the in-game map. Possibly Eurogamer's "How big is Just Cause 3?" video. Medici area names map 2.jpg|Higher resolution. Medici location map.png|Approximate Medici location, according to co-ordinates. Insula Fonte (map).png|Insula Fonte region. Maestrale province (map).png|Maestrale province. Cima Leon Centcom (map).png|Cima Leon: Centcom. A terrible reaction (map brief).png|Starting point of the mission A Terrible Reaction. JC3 map by gamerevolution.jpg Regno map.png|Province of Regno. Just Cause 3 political map.png|Map of Medici, labeled with all settlements and the provinces (borders not exact). Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Small camp with a car on the volcano island. UnderwaterTunnelsLocation.jpg|Location of some underwater tunnels. JC3 mile high club map.png|Location of the Mile High Club wreck. Mario and the Rocket path map.png|The Rocket path when driven by Mario. City Sprint race map.png|See Races and Medici Grand Prix. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:PDA